Magic Tricks
by curiosityhopes
Summary: Maureen's new job opportunity causes Joanne to reveal a secret from her past.


Title: Magic Tricks  
Author: Laura (curiosityhopes)  
Feedback: Most appreciated!  
Pairing: Maureen/Joanne  
Word Count: 1043  
Rating: PG, maybe PG-13  
Genre: Humor, Romance, General  
Summary: Maureen's new job opportunity causes Joanne to reveal a secret.  
Notes: This is my first speedrent entry and one of my first rentfics (and fics in general!). Hope you like it!  
Special Thanks: To everyone at speedrent. I've enjoyed reading!  
Spoilers: nothing, really.  
Warnings: Just a little innuendo.  
Disclaimer: Characters courtesy of the wonderful Jonathan Larson.

Joanne was momentarily startled as Maureen burst loudly through the apartment door. I should be used to that by now, she thought to herself, wiping up the coffee she had just spilled on the counter.

"Oh my God, Joanne! I just got an audition!" Maureen squealed and ran into Joanne's arms.

"Congratulations, baby! What's this show about? Is if off-Broadway? Off-off-Broadway? Chorus girl or leading lady?" Joanne asked as her girlfriend struggled to pull a wrinkled flyer out of her bag.

"Well, it's not exactly theatre work..." she started, as Joanne read the advertisement.

There was a minute of silence as Joanne struggled to keep a straight face, not to mention think of how to respond.

"A magician's assistant! Well that's certainly, uh, different..." Joanne couldn't hold it back anymore and let out a giggle.

Maureen swiped the paper out of her hand. "If you're just going to mock me, I'll go practice by myself." She turned and stalked off towards the bedroom.

Despite knowing she was treading dangerous ground, Joanne couldn't help herself. "So does that mean you're going to be pulling rabbits out of hats? Getting cut in half? Acting all Vanna White for a guy in a cheesy tux and a top hat? Oh damn, and in a sparkly outfit too!" At this point, Joanne was laughing so hard she had to lean on the table to keep from falling over.

Maureen whirled around in the doorway and glared at Joanne, who was nearly doubled over in the kitchen. "For your information, it's the _magician_ who pulls the rabbit out of the hat, thank you very much." She turned in a huff and slammed the bedroom door shut.

Joanne knew she was in trouble as she tried to stop laughing and return her breathing to normal. But come on, she thought as she wiped her eyes, her Maureen working with a magician? That's hilarious. This guy probably wouldn't take too kindly to her penchant for cowbells and riot-inciting political statements. Especially since in this case they'd consist of herds of boisterous pre-pubescent kids.

Joanne stopped to think about all of the unpleasant jobs Maureen had taken to further her career as an actress, how hard she worked to keep her dreams alive. Joanne knew how much hard work and sacrifice it took to get where you wanted to be. Despite her selfish, flighty exterior, Maureen was a sweet but fragile girl. And Joanne had hurt her.

Unfortunately she knew what she had to do to make amends for being so insensitive. Joanne had hoped she'd never have to share this with Maureen, or anyone else for that matter, but much to her chagrin that bill had just come due. She went to the hall closet and used the step ladder to reach a small shoebox on the top shelf. She peeked under the lid with a shake of her head and padded down the hall to the bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Maureen, honey, I'm coming in. I want to apologize." When she got no answer, Joanne opened the door to find Maureen sitting on the bed with her arms folded across her chest, looking out the window.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed at you. I know it's been rough getting gigs lately and I want you to know that I support you in whatever you want to do. Though I'd appreciate it if you didn't apply down at the Cat Scratch..." Joanne tried to get Maureen to even crack a smile, but so far it wasn't working.

Joanne sighed and slid the box across the bed. "Here, then." She said. "Maybe this will make us even."

Maureen looked up inquisitively. She took the top off of the box and peered inside, confused at its contents. She pulled out what appeared to be a red foam ball and a stack of pictures, which she began leafing through. She brought one picture close to her face and stared at it, deep in concentration for a minute. A look of recognition slowly spread across her features. Maureen burst out laughing.

"You were a CLOWN?" Maureen asked between snickers, which soon turned into a full blown cackle. After her laughter died down a bit, which took several minutes, she asked again. "Joanne Jefferson, Esquire, the high powered attorney, was a children's birthday party clown? I don't believe it!" She waved the picture of her girlfriend in full circus makeup and attire in front of Joanne's face.

"Oh, believe it." Joanne said with a weary smile. "I wanted to prove to my parents that I could make it on my own so I worked a bunch of odd jobs through law school--waiting tables, telemarketing and yes, uh, children's party entertainer. It was painful but it helped pay the rent and I proved to myself that I could do it. So there, you see? I'm sorry for laughing at you, Mo. Are we square now?"

Maureen had an evil smile as she picked up the red clown nose. "Hmm, I don't know baby. I think this is a pretty good look on you. Maybe you need to put on the clown outfit one more time. I'm sure everyone would love to see you wear it down at the Life." She smiled sweetly at her lover.

Joanne rolled her eyes. Just like Maureen to drive a hard bargain. "Actually, sweetie, I don't even know where the rest of it is." She thought for a moment. "How about a magic trick to make us even?"

Maureen raised an eyebrow. "Magic?" she scoffed. "And just what are you going to do?"

Joanne's face turned predatory as she crawled towards Maureen on the bed, her voice low and soft. "Well first I thought I'd make our clothes disappear and then, maybe some sleight of hand..."

Maureen shrieked with laughter and threw the foam nose at the advancing Joanne before the two joined in a passionate kiss. "Well?" Joanne asked, leaning back to catch her breath and then returning her lips to Maureen's. Maureen smiled and pulled Joanne closer, whispering in her ear. "Let's see what other tricks you've got up your sleeves, pookie. Maybe if you're good enough, I'll let you be _my_ assistant!"


End file.
